With the advance of hardware and communication technologies, electronic devices support various functions. These days, individuals carry around various electronic devices. In order to configure an electronic device with a communication forwarding function to perform forwarding to another electronic device, the user may have to configure the incoming call forwarding option in the corresponding device or request to a communication service provider for the incoming call forwarding service. In this case, the user may experience some inconvenience because the incoming call forwarding function configuration/registration is established or released manually.